


Ronin's Revenge

by TeaBoss



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M, Other, Ronin & Blue Crew, tw: ouchies, ziggy cant do anything without getting in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBoss/pseuds/TeaBoss
Summary: Ziggy goes grocery shopping, Ziggy gets abducted. Ziggy gets hurt and needs rescuing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“You aren’t just getting sweets, right?”

“Of course not!” Ziggy put the third box of Mr.Marshmallow’s back on the shelf. “Who’s the one cooking tonight? I’ve got this.” He turned off the call and began picking out actual groceries for the Garage, and stuff to make for dinner; spaghetti sounded good. “Let’s see…” A couple boxes of pasta, ground beef, and veggies were already got. Tomatoes, tomato sauce, tomato paste. 

Right, that should be everything. He brought the baskets up to the counter to pay for them, waiting for the cashier lady to ring everything up. Easy peasy, and then he walked out and put the three grocery bags in the back of his scooter.

As he was about to go, a scream came from the nearby alley. Oh, hero time—it’d be okay if he was a little bit late. He had to be a hero, after all. Running to the source of the shouting, he saw a hooded man trying to steal a woman’s purse. Alright, simple mugging. Piece of cake.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!” He kicked the criminal away from the lady, who ran and hid. They had a short fight, what with Ziggy’s superior agility and smooth moves effectively kicking butt. The man ran off, and the lady came out of her hiding place. 

“Oh thank you, thank you so much!” Immediately, she ran up and hugged him. “How can I ever repay you?” The lady let go of him to retrieve her purse from the ground, looking through it. “I’m sure I have something!”

“Oh no, that’s okay, really. I actually need to go, but uh, you have a nice day!”

With a half bow and salute, he turned to walk back out of the alley. It was then that a very sharp, electric shock coursed through his body from his back, and he fell to the ground with a hard oof. He rolled onto his back with a groan, blinking a few times before the bottom of a boot met his face, and everything went black.

~~~

“Has anyone heard from Ziggy?”

“He’s not back from the grocer?”

“His scooter isn’t here.”

“It’s been” “a long time.”

“I’m going to go find him.”

“Hold on Dil, let’s see if Doctor K can track his morpher, first.”

The group agreed, and went into the lab. The doctor was typing away at her computer, speaking as soon as they entered the room.

“Series Operator Green has gone dark.” She announced, as everyone surrounded the desk to have a look at the screen. K continued. “His morpher received a jolt of electricity approximately thirty-nine minutes and is no longer responding. It’s rebooting, but it will take a while. In the meantime—.”

“Where was his last signal at? Does it say?”

“Near the grocery store, I believe.”

“Wait.” Scott grabbed Dillon by the arm before he could leave. “If Ziggy is in trouble, we’re all going to help. Right guys?” Everyone nodded in agreement, which caused the black ranger to grin lightly, and they all headed to their vehicles.

~~~

The sound of a door closing stirred Ziggy awake. His first instinct was to rub his head after, you know, being kicked, but found out pretty quickly he was tied to a chair. He shook his head, regretted it, and looked around the room, and regretted that too. Why was it so blue, was his first thought. Not even a soft blue or dark blue, it was _electric_ blue. Electric, my-head-already-hurts-and-this-just-made-it-worse blue. It reminded him of—

Wait. This was bad. This was very bad.

One more look around the room with squinted eyes, and he spotted his morpher and jacket on the counter by a door, beside things he did not want to get acquainted with. If he could get his morpher, he’d be able to teleport out of here. But his first obstacle was the chair he was stuck on, though. Don’t the bad guys know they’re supposed to put the chair in the middle of the room, so he could fall backwards and break it? 

Apparently not.

He scooted himself forward, finding it surprisingly easy to do so. Zip ties or not, their second mistake was just getting his wrists and ankles. Their first mistake was nabbing him in the first place! His first mistake was…well, a mistake was scooting a little too much, and causing the chair to fall. Almost on his face, but he got it to turn at the last second so it fell on its side. 

“Oh, great. Just great. This is exactly what I needed to happen.”

Not only did he fall the wrong way, but he couldn’t see who was it that entered the room. He could hear them walk over to him, and they pulled the chair upright, still facing him away from the door. “Look, I know you’re part of Ronin’s group and all, but you know he’s in the slammer and all. You don’t gotta—”

“Who’s in the slammer?”

~~~

“Look, that’s his scooter!”

After parking their cars, their search for the missing green ranger began. Dillon and Flynn went to ask the cashier if she had seen anything, Scott and Summer checked the nearby alley that was his last known location, and Gem and Gemma put the scooter on the back of the hummer, and the surprisingly untouched groceries in the backseat, before asking around to see if any civilians might’ve saw something. 

“Look, the ground is disturbed.” In the alley, they looked for clues—anything that could tell them what happened. The loose gravel and dirt did indeed look like something happened here. “A fight, maybe?” The red and yellow pair crouched to look closer. “Someone fell here and…”

“They were dragged down there…”

Scott stood upright and followed the line down the alley, to find tire tracks at the end leading out to the road. It was there that he noticed the security cameras, at both ends of the alley. Summer noticed too, and called Doctor K.

“Doctor, can you get the video tapes for the cameras closest to the store? There might be something on it that can help us find Ziggy.”

“I’ll get right on it and let you know what I find.”

“Thanks, we’ll—” The familiar sound of Dillon’s car starting interrupted them.

“Guys!”

They looked down the alley to see Gem, Gemma, and Flynn running toward them. They exchanged looks, before rushing over to meet them. 

“What happened?”

“We were asking around” “to see if anyone saw something.” “Then we saw Dillon get in his car” “and drive off!” All eyes were on Flynn, now. 

“I dunnae know, I was checking the back of the store when I heard the car start. The lady at the counter said he ran off after she gave him this.” He held up a container of strawberry jello. “Said some people told her to give it to one of us if we came asking, and that we would know what it meant but I haven’t got a clue. Dillon must’ve though because he took off.”

“Let’s hurry back and see if Doctor K found something.”

“And hope we find them before Dillon does something crazy.”

They all nodded in agreement, and quickly made their way back to the Garage.

~~~

“I’m here to see Fresno Bob, so you can either direct me to him or I’ll find him myself.”

The suited guards gave Dillon the same look, before looking to each other. One whispered into their earpiece, and someone spoke back to them. After a moment, the guard stepped to the side and opened the door. “Top floor, elevator on the left.” The black ranger walked right past them without another word, and did as directed to get to the top floor. Soon enough, he was sitting in front of the Scorpion Cartel boss himself. 

“How can I help you…Dillon was it?”

“Where can I find Ronin?”

“Ah.” The boss leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands together. “What makes you think I know where he is? Or that I’d tell you where he is?” They had a smug look on their face, which Dillon returned with a grin as he leaned forward.

“Because you’re a smart guy, and smart guys know things. And being a smart guy, you’d know I’m willing to beat the crap out of you to find out what you know. Am I wrong?”

There was a moment of a stare-down, and a chuckle came from Fresno Bob, and he snapped his fingers. One of his men came over and handed them a keycard, and in turn they tossed it to Dillon, who caught it.

“Check the basement, this’ll get you to there. Ask for the blue room.”

“Got it.”

~~~

“We can talk about this, we can talk about this—ow, ow, ow.”

Ziggy yelped in pain as his finger was bent backward by the Blue Crew crime boss. “H-How have you been? You look great for someone who just—ow, ow—escaped from jail.” He sighed in relief as his finger was let go, but it was short-lived when Ronin went over to the counter and picked up a hammer. “Why uh, did you escape, if you don’t mind me asking—You had a pretty good set up there, I’m just saying.”

“Well you see Ziggy, after the little mishap with your friend, and me not getting to teaching you about respect, I got to thinking: I couldn’t just let that go, so I figured it out.” Ronin turned the hammer in his hand, standing in front of the chair. “The best way to knock out two birds with one stone, is by hitting one of those birds, with one stone. Or in this case, a hammer.” 

“Wait, wait—”

The hammer was brought down, literally, onto his left hand, and pinky finger. He screamed in pain, and recoiled heavily at the digit. It repeated, his ring finger being next. He could barely hear Ronin talk for a moment, but only for a moment.

“Your friend burnt my hand, so I’m going to break yours. Then, I’m going to find out what you did with that truck. Make sense?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah I got that. But uh, can I ask you something?”

Ziggy got a look from the crime boss, but they stepped forward and waited for his question. The question which he whispered too quietly, and Ronin leaned in close to hear. Which was his plan, of course. He brought his head down to headbutt the crime boss, and succeeded. The force from the headbutt caused the chair to fall forward, instead of backwards like he had hoped, and his head smashed right into cement floor. Though he wasn’t there for long, Ronin pulled the chair back up just as a fair bit of blood started to pour from his head.

“You’ve just made a very, very bad mistake, my friend.”

~~~

“It appears that Ranger Series Operator Green was, in fact, abducted. The two people seen here putting him in the truck are members of a cartel known as the Blue Crew, led by Ronin—who, according to Colonel Truman, escaped from jail recently. With Series Operator Green’s history with the cartels, it could be possible the man is looking for revenge.”

“Then we need to find them, and fast. Dillon is probably two steps ahead of us by now!”

“The man can take care of himself, but I can’t say the same for Ziggy.”

“Flynn is right, he’s in serious trouble.”

“We need to find them both” “and make the bad guys go” “Kaboom!” “Pow!”

“Dillon is currently at the Cartel Headquarters, according to the tracker. You’d best hurry.”

“Right, lets go guys.”

~~~

The black ranger kicked and punched his way through the crew members that tried to stop him making his way through the basement. He grabbed one man by the shirt and slammed them against the wall. “The blue room, where is it? Answer me!”

The man shook his head, but after a threatening gesture they gave up and pointed down the hall. Dillon dropped the man, and went in that direction. It didn’t take long for him to clear the hallway of nuisances, and as the last person fell he heard a scream coming from the room down the hall. 

“Ziggy!”

All it took was a kick to the door for it to open, and he saw Ronin standing over his friend, who looked to be near unconscious, nodding his head to keep himself awake. If Dillon had been angry before, he was furious now. That fury helped him make quick work of Ronin, sending them flying, K-Oed in the corner.

His attention turned to his friend, who seemed completely out of it. Drying blood caked Ziggy’s face, from the middle of his forehead downwards. They raised their head, blinking a few times to look at him clearly, before smiling a little. 

“Hi.”

“Hey there, buddy. Let’s get you out of here, alright?”

“Sounds like…a plan.”

“Yeah.” Dillon nodded, before taking a switchblade out of his jacket pocket to cut the zip ties. Ankles first, then hands. He noticed the severe damage on Ziggy’s left hand, and had he not been more concerned with his friend’s safety, Ronin would be a dead man. Carefully he helped them to their feet, only to have them stumble and nearly fall. “I’ve got you, come on.”

The pair made their way out of the room slowly, pausing to pick up Ziggy’s effects. The green ranger clutched their broken hand to their chest as they went up the elevator, staying dreadfully quiet as they leaned on Dillon for support. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, they were met with the sight of the other rangers in the lobby as well as a few officers. They noticed the pair too, when they came out of the elevator, and hurried over to them. Ziggy was taken to the hummer by Flynn and Summer, to bring him to the hospital, while Dillon handed over the keycard to the officers so they could deal with their escaped prisoner. 

“Hey.”

“Don’t.” Scott approached the black ranger, who was watching Ziggy attentively as he was taken away. Without looking away, they spoke to the team leader. “I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t care. If I was any later he would’ve been a goner.” A sigh came from the red ranger, who crossed his arms.

“Next time, give us some heads up before you run off on your own.”

“Then it wouldn’t be running off on my own.”

Scott sighed even louder, shaking his head. “Let’s just head to the hospital, come on.”

~~~

“I _did_ get the groceries, though. I mean actual groceries, it wasn’t just sweets.”

“Aye, that you did. But dunnae worry about that now.”

“Yeah, Ziggy. You just focus on getting better.”

“I know, I know. But it takes more than this to get the Zigmeister down!”

The trio was laughing when Scott walked in. A day after the ordeal, and everything was practically back to normal. “Alright guys, let’s let the ‘Zigmeister’ get some rest.” Flynn and Summer nodded, and they gave Ziggy a shoulder pat and hug respectively before leaving the room. The red ranger took a seat beside him.

“How are you doing, really?”

“Oh, you know me. I bounce back pretty quickly! The doctor said I’d be clear to go tomorrow.” Though their grin faltered, and they raised their hand to scratch at the bandages around his head. “I’m more embarrassed that I, one” He held up a thumb “fell for that in the first place, and two” Then his pointer finger. “couldn’t get myself out of it after. I mean, I’m supposed to be a Power Ranger and all and…” Ziggy waved his good hand around, before looking down at his splinted, bandaged hand. “Look at me.”

“Hey, everyone has bad days, even us.” Scott reached over and put a hand on their shoulder. “Even so, you were brave, braver than most people in that situation.” He offered a reassuring grin, which Ziggy returned.

“Yeah, I am pretty brave.”

The team leader snorted, before standing up. “You’re going to need that bravery. Doc K said she’s going to try some bio-engineering stuff to fix that hand when you get back.”

“I both am, and aren’t looking forward to that.”

As Scott walked out of the room, he stopped at the doorway and pointed. “Rest up, that’s an order.” With that, they left the room as Ziggy saluted them lazily. The green ranger laid back in the bed with a loud sigh, glancing over to the corner of the room where Dillon was sitting on the sofa chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. 

Sleeping? Probably not. Regardless, Ziggy decided to follow suit and do as told, pushing the button to bring the bed down, and pulling the blanket up to his chin before shutting his eyes, and getting some rest.


End file.
